Code Lyoko
by KaiDranzerBladeRevolution524
Summary: yumi and Ulrich are married. Yumi, Jin, and William are graduating. and Jeremy is colse to finding the antivirus. what happens in the story? Well you'll have to read and find out. please read and reviwe. Sissi knows about lyoko and so does jim.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprises

CODE LYOKO

CHAPTER 1

UNEXPECTED SURPRIES

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO. I AM JUST A FAN OF IT.**

**It was a very beautiful day, but a certain girl wasn't in a very good mood. The girl's name was Yumi. **

**"What's wrong Yumi?" asked a friend of hers, Odd. **

**"Oh nothing important." said Yumi.**

**"What's not important?" someone said. **

**"Huh?' said Aelita, who was with them. All three of them looked around to find who said that. It was Sissi, but the strangeness of this scene was not that she was being kind. She had been like that since Ulrich and Yumi had gotten married. No what was surprising was that she looked concerned. She saw the look on Yumi's face and said **

**"What happened Yumi? Did something happen between you and Ulrich?" **

**"No" said Yumi "come on." **

**Aelita and Odd were going to wait for Ulrich and Jeremy to show up but Yumi said "You guys too. Huh? Oh hi Jeremy." **

**"You okay Yumi? You don't look to happy." said Jeremy. **

**"Yeah I'm fine. Hey Ulrich!" said Yumi happily. **

**"Hey Yumi." said Ulrich. **

**"Um Yumi?" said Sissi. **

**"Oh right. Ulrich, Jeremy you might want to hear this. So let's go." said Yumi. **

**"Good thing it's the weekend." said Aelita. **

**Yumi took them over to the place where they usually go down to the factory. **

**"Uh Yumi…?" said Ulrich uncertainly. **

**"I'll talk to you later Yumi." said Sissi taking the hint Ulrich was giving Yumi. **

**"Oh right. Sorry Sissi." said Yumi **

**"That's okay, Yumi. Bye" said Sissi **

**"Bye" said everyone. "**

**Now guys let's go." said Yumi. She tried to lift the lid but it hurt her stomach to do it. "Ouch!" said Yumi. "**

**I'll do it." said Ulrich. **

**By the time they got to the factory they saw one of the reasons Yumi was upset. The computer room was trashed. Jeremy stayed in the computer room with Aelita, but Ulrich, Odd, Jin, William and Yumi went down to the scanner room. **

**"Oh man." said Jin. **

**"Oh no" said Ulrich. **

**"Um Jeremy, we've got a problem down here." said Odd **

**'and me and Ulrich have a bigger one.' thought Yumi **

**"What is it?" asked Jeremy "All of the scanners are busted." said Ulrich **

**" Oh no that's not good." said Aelita **

**"Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Jin, William come back here! Hurry!" yelled Odd. Aelita and Jeremy went down to the scanner room and found where Odd and the others where and found more scanners. 7 to be precise. **

**"Ulrich can I talk you?" asked Yumi. **

**"Okay" said Ulrich. **

**So while the others were over looking at the newly found scanners Ulrich and Yumi went to the side. Yumi took a deep breath and said "Last night I went to see Mom, Dad, and Hiroki, and I slipped on one of Hiroki's things and I fell. Mom and Dad helped me up and asked if I was okay. I told them that I was okay except my back was hurting. They took me to the hospital and they asked me what was wrong and I told them my back was hurting. They did a cat scan and saw something that surprised me, Mom, and Dad." **

**"What is it Yumi?" asked Ulrich **

**"Ulrich me and you are going to have a baby." said Yumi worrying what Ulrich's reaction was going to be. **

**"Yumi that's great!" Ulrich yelled **

**"Hey guys what's wrong?" Odd asked coming back from backroom with Aelita, Jeremy and Jin. **

**"****Yumi's pregnant!" said Ulrich excitedly. **

**"Yumi that's great." said Aelita. **

**"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jin **

**"Is it a boy or a girl?" Odd asked **

**"I don't know yet. We just found out last night." said Yumi. **

**"Oh okay" said Odd **

**"And is that why you wanted Sissi to come? So you could tell her?" asked Aelita **

**"That's right, Aelita." said Yumi **

**"Why did you want her to know?" asked Ulrich. **

**"Because she has one too." said Yumi **

**"WHAT!" yelled Ulrich **

**"With who?" asked Odd **

**"That is none of your business Odd." said Yumi. **

**"Okay!" said Odd **

**"Um guys me and Aelita just found someone back here." Said Jeremy **

**"****more like five people back here." Said Aelita. **

**"What five?" said Yumi. Ulrich Yumi Odd and Jin went back to the scanners that Odd found and saw five people just like Aelita had said. **

**The five kids were about the same age as Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. As Yumi started toward them they woke up and all of them screamed except for two. **

**"Sorry we didn't mean to alarm you. My name is Yumi by the way." said Yumi **

**"Hi. I'm Blade and this is Theirry, Aeliya, Nissa, and Krista." Said the one called Blade. **

**"Hi I'm Ulrich. That's Jeremy, Aelita, Jin, Narika, William and Odd" said Ulrich **

**"Hey where did you guys come from to end up here in our hangout?" asked Jeremy **

**"This is your hangout? It looks just like ours." Said Aeliya **

**"Wait this factory is your hangout?" asked Odd **

**"I get it now." Said Theirry **

**"What?" asked all of his friends **

**"We're not in our time line. We're actually in the past." said Theirry **

**"Oh man, when Dad punched in the code, he must have made a mistake." said Aeliya. **

**"Wait your parents knew about this place?" asked Aelita. **

**"Um…" said Aeliya. **

**She turned to Blade and he said ****"Just tell them Aeliya." "Right" said Aeliya. **

**She turned to Jeremy and Aelita and said**** "The reason my parents know about this place is because you and Aelita are my parents." **

**"Whoa." said Jeremy **

**"Okay so that's why you look a lot like me." said Aelita **

**"And let me guess your mine and Yumi's son" said Ulrich to Blade "right?" **

**"That's right." said Blade **

**"And you are going to be mine right?" asked Odd to Nissa **

**"That's right." said Nissa. **

**"So let me guess you two have no relatives that knew about this place. Right?" asked Jeremy **

**"Well that's true for Theirry, but my dad knew about this place." said Krista. **

**"Well the only ones besides us that knew about this place is Sissi and her friends, and Jim." said Ulrich **

**"And don't forget William. He knows too." Said Yumi **

**"Well don't you five worry we'll get you back to your time." said Jeremy. **

**"Thanks a lot uh..." started Theirry **

**"Jeremy" finished Aeliya. **

**"Well we need to find a place to put you." said Odd. **

**"We can Keep them here…" started Yumi. **

**"But we can't do that…" started Aelita, but Aeliya said "No that's good". **

**Yumi looked at her watch and said "Um guys we need to get back to the school or we'll get in to trouble." **

**"Okay" said Ulrich **

**"You guys might want to stay here." said Jeremy **

**"Alright but tell me something. Is that girl, that one that said that she always liked you. Is she still here?" asked Blade to Ulrich. **

**"Sissi? Yeah she's still here." said Ulrich. **

**"Stay here." said Yumi but the next thing anyone knew was that there was beeping. **

**"X.A.N.A.'s launched another attack" announced Jeremy. **

**"Hey those scanners will take you to Lyoko!" said Blade **

**"How do you know that?" asked Jeremy **

**"Because before my dad punched in thereturn to the past program, we used those scanners to go to Lyoko. There was two towers activated at the same time. After Mom deactivated the first one we went to deactivate the second one, and after I deactivated it Dad punched in the code and we came back in time. Except me, Blade, Nissa, Krista, and Theirry came back to far" said Aeliya **

**"****I'll say" said Ulrich ****"but we need to use them and we are going to need help." **

**"You sure are Ulrich. X.A.N.A. has just activated another tower." said Jeremy **

**"Let's go!" yelld Odd. **

**"Yumi you better stay here." sadi Ulrich **

**"Good Idea" said Yumi. **

**Everyone went to Lyoko except for Yumi, Jeremy, and Theirry. **

**"Jeremy where is the first activated tower?" asked Aelita. **

**"It's in the desert reigon. I'm sending the vehicles. Aeliya the other toweris in the polar reigon. Sorry you'll have to go on foot, i can't get anymore vehicles so you'll have to go on foot." said Jeremy**

**"That's fine. We're used to going on foot because X.A.N.A. has been launching double attacks since me and my friends found him." said Aeliya. **

**Aeliya and her friends went to deactiavate the second tower when the Scheptazoa found th****em and went after Aeliya **

**"That's unusual." said Yumi **

**"What is?" asked Theirry **

**"Well normally the Scheptazoa goes after our friend Aelita." said Yumi **

**"I know that because it goes after the one in our time and it goes after Aeliya." said Theirry **

**"Um Jeremy we got a problem." said Odd **

**"What is it?" asked Jeremy **

**"Well we got two people here fightingin the desert reigon and they bothe look like X.A.N.A." said Ulrich **

**"What? Aelita one must be your brother." said Jeremy **

**"You're right Jeremy." sadi Aelita **

**"Okay Ulrich, Jin, Narika, Odd help Aelita's brother." said Jeremy **

**"Right." sadi Odd and Ulrich together **

**"Aelita go deactivate the tower. Aeliya you're at the tower." said Jeremy **

**"Okay here I go." said Aeliya. **

**

* * *

**

In the future Aeliya, Blade, Nissa, and Krista's parents are at the factory arguing.

**"And I say we have to. Jeremy your own daughter is in the past for god sake!" said Ulrich **

**"Uncle Jeremy please send me back. I'll bring the othersback home."saidZane, Xnader's son. **

**"Alright go to the scanners." said Jeremy, **

**"Return to the past now." in the pastthe three kids that werein the computer room had heard something coming for where the scanners were. **

**"What was that?" said Yumi. **

**"Go see Yumi" said Jeremy **

**"Hey Yumi wait up. I'll go with you." yelled Theirry**

**Yumi and Theirry went down to the scanner room and found one of Theirry's friends; Zane. **

**"Zane! What are you here?" asked Theirry. **

**"Don't ask. Where are the others?" asked Zane. **

**"They're in Lyoko." said Theirry **

**"Great what are they doing there?" asked Zane **

**"They're helping my Friends there." said Yumi **

**"So there was a double threat then?" said Zane **

**"Yeah I guess you could say that. I'm Yumi by the way." said Yumi **

**" I already know who you are and who all of your friends are; Ulrich, William, Narika, Odd, Xander, Jeremy, and Aleita. And i also knowwho your brother, Jin,is."said Zane **

**"Hey Yumi Theirry, Aeliya has managed to deavtivate the glaicer tower." announced Jeremy **

**"That's great. How is Aelita doing Jeremy?" asked Yumi **

**"Good William Narika,Ulrich, Jin, and Odd are helping Xnader fight while Aelita goes and deactivates the tower." said Jeremy. **

**In Lyoko Aeliya had just told Jeremy that they were going to help Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Jin out. but when they got there Blade, Nissa,and Krista were surprised that Ulrich, Jin, and Odd were fighting with Xnader, but then Aeliya said that he was Zane's Dad, the one with Ulrich, Odd, and Jin were fihgting with. **

**"Let's go!"said Blade **

**"Alright" said Krista. **

**Aelita deactivated the tower and Zane punched in the code for thekids from the future could go back to their time. **

**"You guys ready to go back to the school?" asked Jeremy **

**"Yeah" said everyone. **

**l****ater after everyone was out of the manhole, Yumi said "Well I'm heading home. Coming Ulrich?" **

**"Yeah. Wait up Yumi." said Ulrich. **

**Ulrich and Yumi were at home when, Yumi started to clucth her stomach. "Yumi! What's wrong?" Asked Ulrich **

**"It's the Baby." **

**"Lets go." **

**"Where to?" **

**" The Hospital" said Ulrich simply. **

**Yumi and Ulrich got to the hospital and found out that instead of of having one baby they were going to have two. **

**" Can you tell us if there are boys or girls?" asked Yumi. **

**"One of each" said the Doctor. **

**its been a year since Yumi and the others found out who's kid was who's. Yumi William and Jin has left Kadic** **Academy. and Ulrich and the others were in their last month before they graduate. They were in Jeremy's room when he shouted "I did it!" **

**"Did what, man?" asked Odd from the floor **

**"I just found the anti-virus for Aelita." Said Jeremy **

**"Did I hear you right?" asked Aelita from the bed **

**"We can finally make me real?" "Yep and not only that but we can finally shut down X.A.N.A. for good." said Jeremy**

**"Shutting down my dark half is the best thing I've heard in awhile." said Aelita's brother, Xander. **

**"Well let's head to the factory and do the-" but Jeremy was interrupted by Sissi coming in. **

**"Aelita, Xander I knew you be here. My father wants to see you." said Sissi ****"oh and you three can come if you want to." She added. **

**They went to the office where Aelita and Xander found out that they owned the old hermitage house. **

**"and everything in his will now belongs to you and your brother, Aelita." said the D.A. **

**"So everything belongs to me and Xander?" asked Aelita taking the will and saw not only did they own the house but they also owned the factory. **

**"What do you think Xander?" asked Aelita showing him the will. **

**"Let's take it." Xander said at once. **

**Aelita, knowing what her brother was thinking, said "We'll take it D.A." **

**"Alright, until you graduate the administrator will pay the taxes." said the D.A. **

**"Alright, Aelita lets go tell the others" said Xander **

**"Alright" said Aelita **

**"****That is if we're done here?" asked Xander **

**"You're done" said the D.A. . Aelita and Xander went out side the office to find Sissi and the others, even Yumi and her son, Jin, Yumi's brother and William were there waiting for them. **

**"Well what did they want?" asked Odd **

**"We'll tell you later. Right now I want to go the Hermitage house." said Aelita. **

**"Why do you want to go there?" asked Jeremy **

**"I have my reasons Jeremy." said Aelita. **

**So, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, her and Ulrich's son, Jin William and Sissi went to the Hermitage house with Sissi begging her dad to let them go. **

**"Daddy I'll be with them." she had said. She knew the reason why they wanted to leave the school. **

**"So is it true Jeremy? That you found the anti-virus?" asked Yumi **

**"I believe so Yumi." said Jeremy **

**"****Hey Aelita where are you going?" said Ulrich suddenly. Aelita had just went down a certain hall. **

**"Guys it's this way." she said. **

**"What is?" asked Jeremy **

**"The way to the factory." said Aelita **

**"Hermitage was mine Aelita's father" said Xander. **

**"WHAT?" said Jeremy. **

**They got to the factory and Aelita went down to the scanner room and went in one of them. Jeremy launched the program containing the anti-virus and everyone waited with baited breath. At long last it was done. Everyone went down to the scanner room to see Aelita when Jeremy said "Now all we need to do is see if it worked." **

**"How do we do that Jeremy?" asked Aelita. **

**"There is a simple way. Shut down X.A.N.A." **

**They went down to the control room where the power to the supercomputer was. "Well here we are guys" said Jeremy "Aelita would you like to do the honors?" **

**"Sure. After everything he's done, I would love to." said Aelita. Aelita walked over to the panel to shut it down "At long last, goodbye X.A.NA." said Aelita. **

**She shut X.A.N.A down and when she didn't faint Jeremy shouted ****"It worked!". He and the others ran over and Jeremy started to hug Aelita and she hugged back. **

**About a month after they had shut down X.A.N.A Ulrich and the others graduation had arrived. Every one of the fighters was there except for Zana who had an accident two days before. Yumi and Jin were sitting in the front row with their parents, Yumi's son, Ulrich's parents, Jeremy's parents, and Odd's parents. **

**"After all though you are leaving here as a group you are all going out in to the world as individuals. And now I present to you this year's Kadic Academy graduation class" said Mr. Delmas. Everyone cheered and Ulrich and the others went over to where William Yumi and Jin were. **

**"So how does it feel, guys? To finally graduate?" asked Yumi **

**" Really good" said Ulrich **

**"****Hey guys! Look!" said Odd **

**"What's Up Odd?" asked Ulrich **

**"Its Xander." Said Odd. Xander was coming out of the school on crutches. **

**"Hey Xander. How are you feeling?" asked Aelita **

**"Good enough to get out today" said Xander **

**"Xander?" said Mrs. Hertiz **

**"Yes Mrs. Hertiz?" said Xander **

**"Here is your diploma to graduate." Said Mrs. Hertiz. **

**"Thank you Mrs.Hertiz." said Xander. **

**Although Ulrich and the others have finally graduated theyhad no idea that in 15 years time the kids that they had met in the factory while Yumi was pregnat would soon find the factory adn their parents secret lives would be revealed.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Continues

**CHAPTER 2 **

**THE STORY CONTINUES **

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO. I AM JUST A FAN OF IT. AND I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS**

**It's been 15 years since Aelita and the others got rid of X.A.N.A. and Aelita and Jeremy have married and had a little girl named Aeliya. **

**"Mom were did you go to school?" asked Aeliya **

**"At Kadic." Said Aelita **

**"The same place your going." Said Jeremy **

**"Where did you go dad?" asked Aeliya **

**"The same place" said Jeremy **

**"Oh" said Aeliya. When they got there Aelita noticed that something was different. **

**"What's wrong with the school?" asked Aelita **

**"Nothing. They just added something on. That's all." Said Jeremy. **

**"Oh" said Aelita **

**"Do you think Sissy will remember us?" asked Jeremy. **

**"You know the headmistress?" asked Aeliya**

**"Yes we know her. We went to school with her." Said Jeremy **

**"Oh" said Aeliya. **

**She didn't say anything after that. They watched and waited as a girl with long black hair and a very pretty dress passed. **

**"That is so unfair. Why does she get to go in first?" asked Aeliya **

**"I don't know, Aeliya. But I do agree it's not fair." said Aelita. **

**"Aelita? Jeremy?" said a familiar voice **

**"Huh?" said Jeremy **

**"Ulrich! Yumi!" shouted Aelita. **

**"Wow, Aelita your daughter looks just like you." Said Yumi **

**"Yes, everyone says that." said Aelita **

**"Hey Yumi where's your son?" asked Jeremy **

**"****He's in the forest." said Ulrich **

**"Aren't you afraid that he'll find something there." Asked Jeremy **

**"Oh Jeremy lets get off that subject." said Aelita and Jeremy took her hint and fell silent. **

**"Aeliya Belpiose." said the secretary. **

**"Well here we go." said Jeremy. **

**"Hello welcome to Kadic Academy. Oh hi Jeremy. Aelita. It so good to see you two again." said Sissy. **

**"Good to see you to Sissy." Said Jeremy **

**"Well Aelita your daughter looks a lot like you." Said Sissy **

**"yes she does. Except for her eyes. She has her dad's eyes." Said Aelita. **

**"Well ****Aeliya will be rooming with Krista Dunbar." Said Sissy **

**"Okay thank you Sissy." Said Jeremy. **

**As Jeremy and Aelita was leaving the secretary called ****"Blade Stern." **

**Ulrich stopped and said "Yumi I really don't want to see her." **

**"That's okay me and Blade will go." Said Yumi. Her and Blade went in and Sissy said "Well hello Yumi. How have you been?" **

**"Real good, actually." Said Yumi **

**"Yeah you probably are since you aren't disappearing anymore are you?" said Sissy. **

**"No we haven't and you know why we were doing that for. In school." Said Yumi **

**"Well Blade will be rooming with Nissa Della Robia" said Sissy. **

**"Who's that?" asked Blade **

**"Never mind Blade." Said Yumi. **

**"Hey Yumi tell Ulrich I said hi." Said Sissy. **

**"Okay" said Yumi **

**"Mom I'm going back to the fores****t. Okay?" asked Blade **

**"okay. Ulrich Sissy said hi." Said Yumi **

**"okay." Said Ulrich **

**"where is Blade going?" "The forest." Said Yumi simpily **

**"Well let's hope that he don't find the man hole." Said Ulrich. **

**"Oh Ulrich you worry to much. As you know quite well we shut X.A.N.A down nearly 15 years ago." Said yumi. **

**"Yeah you're right I need to stop worrying." Said Ulrich "Huh look it's William. **

**"Hey William." Said yumi. **

**"Hey Ulrich. Hey yumi." Said William "how have you been?" **

**"Real good William." Said Ulrich**

**While Yumi and Ulrich was talking to Willaim, Aeliya, Blade, and four other kids Krista, Nissa, Theirry, and Jen, Blade's cousin,were down in a sewer where there was five skateboards and two scooters. **

**"There are names on all of them." Said Theirry "What are the names?" asked Blade. **

**"If I'm not mistaken they are Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Narika, Jin, Jeremy, Aelita, and Xander. What's wrong Blade?" asked Theirry. **

**"Well Ulrich and Yumi are my parents." Said Blade **

**"And Aelita and Jeremy are mine." Said Aeliya. **

**"And Narika and Odd is are my parents." Said Nissa. **

**"And Jin is my Dad." Said Jen. **

**"Well lets find out where this tunnel goes." Said Krista. **

**"Okay." said Blade.**

**Meanwhile Blade and the other kids went down the sewer line, Yumi, Ulrich, and William met up with five other friends; Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Nakira and Jin. the reason they were running in to the forest is because they had just found out that X.A.N.A was back. As they were running down the fimilar path, Blade and the other kids had got to the end of the sewers and down the bridge.**

**Back at the front end of the sewers Yumi and the other fighters found out that there was someone besides them that knew about the passage. **

**"It has to be our kids." said Jeremy. **

**"What makes you say that?" asked Aelita. **

**"Well think about it-" started Jeremy, But Ulrich said "Lets talk about it later and get to the other end." **

**When Ulrich and the others got to the end of the sewer they saw that their skateboards and scooters were down there **

**"Someone has been down here." said Ulrich. **

**"Lets go." said Yumi.**

**While they were trying to get to the factory, Blade and the other kids had just figured out how to work the elevator when Yumi and the other older fighters showed up along with Xander's son Zane, who had just joined up with them. **

**"Blade!" yelled Yumi**

**'Uh oh! Busted!' thought Blade. **

**They stopped the elevator long enough for the parents and Zane to join them.Then Blade turned to his dad and asked what this place was. **

**"Well Blade... Guys we can't keep it away now that they found it." said Ulrich. **

**"You got a point, Ulrich." said Odd, Nissa's dad. **

**"Alright Ulrich, I'll tell them." said Aelita. **

**She turned tothe kids and said "About 23 years ago Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, Jin, William, Narika, and Odd found the factory and met me. For about a year Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Narika, William and Jin would come to Lyoko and I would meet them. then Jeremy found whathe had been looking for for over a year; the key to the matiralaztion program. When the others and I found that out we were happy that we were going to finally get rid of X.A.N.A. for good and make me real. **

**"But there was a problem in this wonderful plan. We couldn't destroy X.A.N.A with out destroying me. So I went back to Lyoko till Jeremy found the antivirus. Well about three months after X.A.N.A implanted me with a virus, Jeremy made me an offer to come back to live with them while he looked for the antivirus. I said I would love to and Jeremy brought me back.**

**"Well about a year later we found out that XANA had two sides. The one that is right here with us and the one that's on Lyoko. For three years we fought Xander's dark half till Jeremy found the antivirus. We went and put the antivirus in and finally shut XANA down. For Fifteen years XANA has stayed down until today when we saw a crab." **

**"And what is a crab?" asked Blade. **

**"A monster from Lyoko." said Xander.**

**While Xander and Aelita were explaining about lyoko Jeremy cut in ****"Sorry Aelita but you'll have to finish that later. Becauseright now XANA has two towers activated." **

**"Alright Theirry you stay here with Jeremy and Xander. Xander you try and find out how your dark side reactivated himself. And besides you'll probably be the one he's after." said Aelita **

**"Good piont there Aelita." said Xander. **

**"****Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jin, Narika William lets go." sadi Aelita. **

**"But Aelita you can't deavtivate two towers at the same time." said Jeremy **

**"I don't intend to." said Aelita **

**"Then how are you going to do it?" asked Jeremy **

**"Well Aeliya and the others can go to Lyoko right?" asked Aelita remebering the incident with the kids from the future.**

**"Well yeah,but-" startedJeremy **

**"No but's Enstine." said Odd "Nissa's coming" **

**"And so is Blade" said Ulrich and Yumi in unison. **

**"And Aeliya's coming too." said Aelita. They all turned to Willam and Krista. **

**"Please dad!" said Krista **

**"Well..." said Willam **

**"Willam we'll be on there with them." said Yumi. "Even you"**

**As Jeremy transfered Aelita Ulrich, Yumi and Odd to Lyoko; Theirry, Xander, and Zane tried ti figure out why XANA reactivated hisself and why. Transfer William Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita. Scanner William Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!" said Jeremy. **

**While Aelita and the others talked Jeremy sent the other fighters and the kids. **

**"Alright Aelita the first activated tower is in the forest reigon. " said Jeremy **

**"Right." said Aelita **

**"And becareful of the Scheptozoa. You may be human now but that wont stop XANA from taking your memory. Aeliya you becareful too.Get to the mountain region the actvated tower is there." said Jeremy **

**"Hey uh Enstine how about the vehicles ?" saked Odd **

**"Uh sorry Odd. I'll try. I don't know if i have enough machine resourses to bring them up, but I'll try." said Jeremy. He punched in some codes and four vehicles apeared in front of Aelita and the other older fighters. **

**'They've seemed to have done this before 'thought Aeliya **

**"Aeliya you and the others will have to go on foot. Sorry" said Jeremy. **

**"That's okay Dad." said Aeliya **

**"Aelita there's a way tower to the forest reigon on your right ; Aeliya there's one on your left to the mountian reigon." said Jeremy **

**"Okay lets go guys" said Blade.**

**As Aelita and the other parents left Aeliya and the others left for the mountian reigon. **

**"Aeliya! look out!" yelled Blade **

**"Huh?" said Aeliya "Uh "**

**"Laser Arrow!" yelled Nissa **

**"****Thanks Nissa." said Aeliya **

**"No problem." said Nissa **

**"Hey! Fight now, talk later" yelled Blade **

**"Blade's right." said Yumi. **

**"Mom! what are you doing here!" said Blade. **

**"Blade me and the others have a lot more exprerience on Lyoko than you think." said Yumi. **

**"Oh. So you already deactivated the tower?" asked Blade. **

**"Yes we have Blade. Aeliya go deactivated the tower! We'll cover you!" said Ulrich **

**"Okay" said Aeliya.**

**AsAeliya went toward the towerthe Scheptozoa came out and went after Aelita and Aeliya. **

**"Aleita! Aeliya!" yelled Ulrich. **

**He went after them with Blade, Odd, Narika, Nissa, Yumi, Jin,Jen, William and Krista right behind him. **

**"Triplicate!" said Ulrich and when Blade looked at his father he saw three of him. **

**'So that's what trilicate means.' thoughtBlade. As Yumi and the other fighters fought off the Scheptozoa Aeliya went ahead and wnet to deavtivate the tower.**

**"Here I go Dad." said Aeliya. **

**"Okay Aelita go with Aeliya so you can show her how to do it." said Jeremy **

**"Okay" said Aelita and she went after her daughter. **

**"Watch me Aeliya." said Aelita. she placed her hand on the screen in front of her. it brought her name and then it said Code Lyoko. **

**"Tower deactivated" said Aelita **

**"Return to the past now!" said Jeremy.**

**As Jeremy was driving his daughter to school Aelita said "I hope Ulrich and the others are there." **

**"Me too Aelita" said Jeremy **

**'Why does this seem so familiar?' thought Aeliya **

**"Aeliya why so quiet?" asked Jeremy **

**"nothing dad. This just seems so famliar." said Aeliya **

**"That's because it's already happened to you." said Aelita **

**"Oh" said Aeliya. **

**Jeremy parked the car and Aeliya saw Krista getting out of her dad's car. **

**"Krista!" shouted Aeliya **

**"Huh" said Krista **

**"Aeliya!" **

**They both ran over to each other and started to hug one another. **

**"It looks like Aeliya isn't the only one who remembers our little adventure." said Jeremy **

**"Hey Jeremy! Aelita!" yelled Odd **

**"Aeliya! Krista!" yelled Nissa **

**"Hey Nissa" said Aeliya. **

**"Lets go guys Ulrich and Yumi are already-" said Odd, but before he could finish a voice rang out ****"Jeremy? Aelita? Odd?" it was Jin Yumi's twin brother. **

**"Well hey Jin." said Odd ****"How have you been?" **

**"Real good" said Jin. **

**"Hey you coming with uss we're going to see Yumi and Ulrich." sadi Jeremy **

**"And it's alright the kids know about Lyoko." said Odd **

**"I know. I was there remember, Odd?" said Jin **

**"Oh yeah." said Odd **

**"Well it looks like there are more people joining the Lyoko group." said Jin **

**Eversince the first day of school Aeliya and the others have been fighting on Lyoko and On Occasions Yumi and the other oleder fighters will fight on Lyoko with them. But every one knows untill they find out why and how XANA reactviated himself they will have a tough time. And they older fighters also know that their journy may end from time to time but they're kids' journy is just beginning. **

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	3. Chapter 3: The Log Book

****

Disclaimer: i do not own code Lyoko or its characters. i am just a fan

CHAPTER 3

THE LOG BOOK

It's been a month since Blade and the other kids found the factory and X.A.N.A. Aelita and the other older fighters told Sissi about it and asked her to excuse them from trouble considering they couldn't go back in time.

"So you're saying that your kids found X.A.N.A and when there's an attack they can't go back in time?" asked Sissi

"Well they can but that makes X.A.N.A stronger." said Jeremy

"Well I'll do what I can. Tell them if the teachers won't let them out to call me." said Sissi writing her cell number on eight pieces of paper

"Here give this to them and tell them if they get in trouble with the teachers to call me. Okay?" said Sissi.

"Okay thanks Sissi." said Aelita

"No problem guys" said Sissi

A few months later when Zane got t school he saw that Blade wasn't with Krista, who was his girlfriend, but with the headmistress's daughter, Elizabeth.

"Hey Blade can I talk to you?" asked Zane

"Alright" said Blade so suddenly that it surprised Zane. He and Blade went over to where the others were and Krista asked Blade "So?" .

He didn't need to ask her what she meant.

"Elizabeth snuck into mine and Nissa's room and stole my dairy. And she said that if I don't go out with her she'll tell my secrets to the whole school. And the problem is it's my dad's old dairy and he wrote about Lyoko in there." said Blade

"So basically she's blackmailing you?" asked Krista

"Yeah and there's nothing I can do about it." said Blade

"Maybe you can't but that don't mean we can't." said Nissa

"Can't what?" said a voice

"huh?".

They all turned around to find Blade, Aeliya, Nissa, Zane, Jen, and Krista's parents standing right behind them.

"Can't what, Nissa?" asked Odd

"The headmistress's daughter stole my dairy and read it." said Blade

"Meaning she'll know all about Lyoko." said Yumi.

"Hey Ulrich didn't Sissi do the same thing to you once?" asked Odd.

"Yeah in the ninth grade." said Ulrich

"Well if Elizabeth thinks like her mom then I think I know where it is." said Yumi

"Where is it?" asked Blade

"Don't worry about it?" said Yumi.

"Are all of you going on the trip?" asked Ulrich.

"No not all of us." said Nissa

"Who's not going?" asked Yumi

"Me" said Krista

"Good. Then you can help me. Jeremy you and Aelita better get to the factory with Aeliya and Thierry. We don't want another incident like the last time this happened." said Yumi

"Okay" said Jeremy.

While Krista and Yumi went t look for the dairy Ulrich and Odd went to Sissi's office.

"Mrs. Delmore there are two men to see you." said the secretary

"Send them in." said Sissi

"Well hello Ulrich, Odd. What have you come to see me about this time for?"

"It's something your about what your Daughter did." said Ulrich

"What did she do this time?" asked Sissi

" The same thing you did in our ninth grade year." said Ulrich

"And that is?" asked Sissi

"Remember when you snuck in mine and Odd's room and stole my diary?" asked Ulrich

"Yes" said Sissi

"Well your daughter did the same thing to my son." said Ulrich

"Are you sure Ulrich?" asked Sissi

"Yes because he said she told that if he didn't go out with her she would tell his secrets to all of the school." said Ulrich

" Look Ulrich try the girls restroom. Maybe she put it there. But if there isn't any evidence I can't do anything." said Sissi.

"Alright. I'll tell Yumi to look there." said Ulrich.

Ulrich and Odd left Sissi's office and told Yumi and Krista what Sissi told them. But as they got ready to tell Yumi and Krista where to look Jeremy called and told them that X.A.N.A had attacked

"Okay call one of kids and Yumi, Odd, Krista and I will be right there." said Ulrich to Jeremy over the phone .

While Yumi and the others headed to the factory Jeremy called Zane.

"Well we can't really get off the bus at the moment, Uncle Jeremy" said Zane

" Okay well don't -" Jeremy began but Zane stopped him by saying

" Me, Nissa, Jen are going to jump"

"Alright be careful and then meet up with up Zana and Jin. Guys Zane and The others are on the way. Go ahead and get in the scanners." said Jeremy and they did. Jeremy started the virtualization process when Zane and the other kids got there along with Zana and Jin

"Ulrich and the others are already there, guys. Go down to the scanners and I'll send you.' said Jeremy

"Okay" said Jin

"Aelita the towers are together so be careful there are probably more monsters guarding it than usual." said Jeremy.

"Don't worry Einstein. We'll be fine." said Odd.

"Same as always." said Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich in unison.

"Guys I'm programming the vehicles." said Jeremy.

" Oh and I'm sending Jin and the others as well."

"Great" said Odd

"That's good, because there is like an army of monsters." said Ulrich.

"what are there?" asked Jeremy

"Oh the usual. Tarantulas, crabs, blocks, roaches, mantis, oh and lets not forget the Scheptazoa." said Ulrich.

"That's strange." said Jeremy

"what's wrong Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"I don't see any thing on my screen." said Jeremy

" that's strange." said Ulrich "Because we can see them here."

"Well I'm sending Zana and the others." said Jeremy.

And he did just as Blade called to see what was happening on lyoko.

"We're trying our best, Blade don't worry we didn't this when Sissi stole the diary before. Alright you guys are all there." said Jeremy.

"Alright lets go guys." said Odd.

While Odd and the others went to deactivate the activated tower Jeremy found out that X.A.N.A. was doing the same thing he did the last time this happened.

"Blade your bus is on a collision course with the chemical plant." said Jeremy

"Great." said Blade "Anymore good news?"

"Actually yeah Aelita and the others are at the towers." said Jeremy.

"Ahh!" yelled Yumi

"Yumi!" yelled Ulrich as Yumi got devirtualized

"Yumi are you okay?" asked Jeremy

"Yeah But that's the first time in a long time that I got devirtualized." said Yumi

"Well why don't you go look for Blade's diary." asked Jeremy

"You know that's a good idea." said Yumi.

Yumi went to look for the diary while the others were dealing with things on Lyoko. While Blade and everyone on the bus was still on the crash course, Blade was waiting for an update on the situation on Lyoko and for his mom or girlfriend to find his diary. He was talking to Jeremy to find out what was happening on Lyoko when Yumi called Lizzi, who thought it was Blade's girlfriend, but Blade knew better as Jeremy just told him Krista was still on Lyoko.

"Oh Krista what do you want?" asked Lizzi

"I just wanted to tell you how much I endure your enthusiasm. 'I saw that idiot Jim yesterday. What a fool he looks like in the big red jumper of his.'" said Yumi

"Alright! What do you want?" asked Lizzi.

"Tell me where Blade's diary is or I'll give yours to Zoe and Mia." said Yumi

"Alright. If you go into the girls restroom it in the last stall on the water tank." said Lizzi

"Oh." said Yumi " Okay I'll check it out."

"Wait what about my Dairy!" asked Lizzi panicky

"Huh? Thanks a lot Krista. See that's what true friends do." said Blade.

Yumi went back to the factory with Blade's diary in her arms calling Jeremy on the way and said

"Jeremy I got it. I was right she hid it in the same palace as Sissi did."

"Great Yumi." said Jeremy

"Jeremy Aelita and Aeliya just went in the towers be ready cause we're going to have to go back in time." said Ulrich.

"Alright" said Jeremy

" Tower deactivated" said Aelita and Aeliya at the same time in the two towers.

"You ready for a trip to the past?" asked Jeremy to Yumi.

"Mmhmm" said Yumi

"Return to the past now." said Jeremy.

Yumi told Krista where to find blade's diary was and she went and got it. Blade was waiting for Krista in the outside hall and was looking the other way when he heard something coming.

"Here Blade. I didn't read any of it." said Krista.

"I'll tell you about it someday Krista. I promise." said Blade

" I'd like that." said Krista

" Well I'd better go. I wouldn't want to miss Lizzi." said Blade and he left, but not before he kissed Krista on the cheek.

Lizzi was waiting for Blade outside of his and Nissa's room when he came around the corner.

" Waiting for someone?" asked Blade

"Uh no" looking at the diary. "see you." she said and she left. Blade just quietly laugh to him self as he opened the door and walked in the room holding up his diary.

"yeah" said Nissa

To be continued…


End file.
